People with emotion recognition difficulties, such as Autism Spectrum Conditions (ASC), have a number of impairments in social situations, which can cause considerable anxiety. For instance, a person with an ASC may tend to literally interpret what others say to them and could interpret the statement “I could die for a cup of tea” as an extreme action to quench thirst. This can cause great difficulties in social situations where such idioms are frequently used, making the individual feel awkward and inadequate.
There are also instances where people unaffected by such conditions may find it desirable to have some automated guidance regarding the actions of other people, e.g. when questioning others in a professional capacity (such as police or lawyers), or when learning new skills or being introduced to new cultures.